Campfire Creature
The Campfire Creature, also Camp Fire Creature and also called the Louisiana Swamp Monster, is a humanoid zombie or alien-like creature allegedly caught in a videotape walking on all fours behind the trees where two men were camping. A campfire was seen in the footage, hence the name "Campfire Creature". In the Campfire Creature video on YouTube, the creature is only seen for a short time. Its legs are most notable, although its head and arms are visible if the video is examined closely. It is currently unknown where the footage of the creature was filmed. However, a similar creature appears in an allegedly camera trap photo. This creature is claimed to be the Louisiana Swamp Monster. The camera trap photo is also claimed to be an image of a creature sighted in Berwick, Tennessee that destroyed a hunting camp. There is a story of a similar creature known as the Skinwalker, which is described as having long fingers with claws and is resistant to being hit with a gun. Sighting Location/Date: near Flagstaff, Arizona - May 1994 - late night A couple was camping in an isolated pine forest. During the very chilly night they built a campfire, but for some unknown reason the fire kept failing. The woman felt uneasy and scared for no apparent reason. As the temperature dropped they sat in the car. Shortly thereafter the woman noticed a bright star like object above the tree line. The light moved from side to side and up and down. After about 20 minutes they looked to the west and saw five more similar lights above the tree line. These appeared to be balls of light that danced around very quickly. As they watched, the original light descended down behind the tree line. While observing the lights a multi-colored craft came out of the distant northwest sky. It flew at incredible speed and quickly out of sight. Increasingly scared both prayed. Soon the lights from the sky were gone, but an oblong bright white light illuminated the forest floor. Both then took a shotgun and a pistol and settled in the tent. Soon they heard what seemed to be persons walking outside. They sat and listened to what sounded like six to ten people walking around in every direction with an occasional tap or prod to the tent. After an hour, a sound came over the tent while simultaneously the ground under the tent floor moved like waves of energy. The woman then looked up through the screened roof and saw a bright ball of white blue light in the sky, just above the tree line. From this light came a large white colored beam of light shining into the tent. The number of "persons" or creatures outside the tent increased, sounding like 30 to 40 in number. Occasionally they heard a sound like whipping wind, along with what sounded like a yipping barking noise that gave them the creeps. At one point a pulsating orange white blue light glowed right next to the tent on the forest floor. It grew larger in size then just disappeared. At daybreak both left the tent and found strange footprints in the dirt and handprints on the dust of the car. The footprints "were toed cloven hoofs" and larger three toed feet. The four-fingered handprints had a skeletal, very long thin look. Frightened they left the area. Their families did not believe their story and they were told that they were "possessed". Appearance The Campfire Creature is humanoid and hairless. The first suspect for the creature is a dog or coyote with mange, resulting in the hairless appearance. However, if the video is examined closely, it is notable that there is no tail. The creature's limbs appear to human and extremely slender. In the alleged camera trap photo of the Louisiana Swamp Monster, the whole naked creature is seen. It has a bald human-like head with glowing eyes, as a result of the flash of the camera, and an open mouth with teeth that are notable if the photo is examined closely. The creature seems to have large shoulders with extremely slender limbs. It can also be noted that the creature has black root-like marks on its body that are most likely blood veins. The creature seems to be male, but has no notable sexual features. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids of North America Category:Ghouls Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Carnivore Category:Non-categorized Category:Article stubs Category:Bipedal Category:Cryptids from Outerspace Category:Woodland/Forest Cryptids